Batman and Rachel
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: TDK SPOILERS! R/B, mild. Rachel confronts and berates Bruce for spoiling her trip to the ballet. Little did she know someone followed her outside...


AN- A very short vignette inspired by Dark Knight. No comic book canon.

VERY AU. A piece of background essential for the story is that Batman took Chairman Lao two days before the ballet was scheduled.

Rachel smiled at Harvey Dent as they walked to the Russian Ballet. She shook her head with annoyance when she noticed the newspaper clipping taped to the door. "Oh Bruce." Her tone promised trouble for the Dark Knight.

"It is no problem." Harvey said, his smile conveyed some of his worry at having to compete with the billionaire for Rachel's affection. "Why don't we go out for dinner instead."

Rachel inclined her head in agreement and re-adjusted the dress shawl she had donned. Harvey escorted her to an elegant restaurant in Gotham City's outskirts. At the end of dinner Rachel spotted a dark cape outside.

"Excuse me." Rachel said, keeping her eye on the shadow.

Rachel smiled at Harvey, inviting no questions about her actions.

Rachel stalked outside where Batman was flying. "You know how vexing you are."

"Nice to see you too, Rachel." Bruce said, in his husky battone. "What did I do now?"

"You know you cancelled the ballet on the day that Harvey and I were going to go."

"It was a cover." Bruce hissed. "Alfred's idea and Alfred did not know you were going out with the District Attorney."

"Did Al_fred _chose the day as well."

"I am sorry." Bruce leapt to the window behind Rachel and dangled so he was looking into her eyes. "I should have waited to arrest Chairman Lao, who was essential to the investigation into the mob, until after your date with Harvey."

Bruce moved his head.

"You are an arrogant. Arrogant. Man, Bruce Wayne." Rachel said, refusing to let the Batsuit and Bruce's demeanor intimidate her. "You know, I think I have you pegged down. You just can't see my with anyone else."

Batman turned his head to see some more copycats. He growled. "Wait a minute."

Rachel stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Go on." Batman said.

"You are arrogant, evil, annoying."

"You forgot too rich for your own good." Batman said, his tone patronizing and condescending.

Rachel shook her head, exasperated.

"I still keep coming back to you sabotaging my dates. I just realized. This is the second time you have done this."

"Second time." Bruce raised his eyebrow.

"When I was out to dinner to the restaurant that you 'own' and you and Natasha crashed."

Bruce chuckled.

"Excuse me." He said, spotting two of Marioni's men in the alley.

"Don't do that." Rachel said, as annoyed as Gorgon, at Batman's vanishing.

"Where were we. Ah yes. You were upbraiding me." Batman said, leaping behind Rachel.

Rachel spun and gave Bruce a frosty look.

"I was not upbraiding you."

Bruce just smirked. He cocked his head. "I love being able to do that." He said.

"Concentrate."

"Oh yes. What else have I done."

"You-You. You treat Alfred like your personal servant."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "He does not complain. He is helping me save Gotham. He is fulfilling his promise to my father. Try again."

"You are treating Wayne Enterprise as your cash cow."

"WE is flourishing. Try again."

Rachel responded with an uncharacteristic slap, causing Bruce to chuckle. "Try again."

Rachel slapped him.

Bruce leaned in. But before he could kiss Rachel he remembered the mask and saw a puzzled and horrified Harvey Dent.

"Uh oh." Bruce said.

"What." Rachel said, her tone still snappy.

Bruce just pointed. Racel saw Harvey and cussed under her breath. Harvey pointed at Batman. "Bruce? Bruce Wayne."

Batman beckoned Harvey into the Batmobile and took off his mask hesitantly. "Harvey. Seriously. Don't treat me any differently."

Harvey was shell-shocked as he put together all the things that had troubled him about Batman and Bruce. What about the night when at the fundraiser Bruce disappeared and then Batman leapt after Rachel as if his own girlfriend was in danger. How about the fact that Rachel said Bruce's penthouse was the safest place…

He came out of his shell-shock and saw that Bruce had his hand out. "Nothing different?"

Harvey realized that this did not change that his and Batman's agendas were one. Bruce had proven that he would put Gotham before his personal life. After all, this guy threw his love's boyfriend a fundraiser at which Harvey had raised a lot of money. Had Bruce made his decisions based on personal jealousies then he would already been dead.

"Yeah." Harvey said, shaking hands. "One question, does Gordon know?"

"No. Keep it that way." Bruce said. He changed the subject to the mob. "MCU is a good place for the criminals."

Rachel smiled sadly. This was why she and Bruce could not make a good pair at this time. But after this would Harvey pursue a relationship with her?


End file.
